Mobile devices including smart technology features and mapping applications can be employed when authorized to determine the location of mobile device users as they navigate to various destination locations. Given the desire to respect user privacy, mobile device location is typically only determined if a user provides consent therefor. Any authorized sharing of user location data is secure and private, and shared only if additional consent is provided. For many purposes, user identity associated with the location of a mobile device is configured in an anonymous manner such that user assistance and information related to a specific location is provided without a need for user-specific information.
Existing navigation technology can be used by mobile device users to provide valuable navigation information to a user during the course of travel to a destination location. During travel, this navigation information can be accessed by a mobile device user, for instance, in one of two options. A first option can keep the mobile device operating in a primary active operating mode to provide a user with constant access to the map and the next set of directions from a mapping application. This first option has the potential to consume a significant amount of the mobile device's battery power. A second option can correspond to a user unlocking his mobile device each time the user wants to check his location on the map. This second option can be time consuming, and even more so if the user has a passcode set on the device.